One Letter Changed My Life
by UnicornsAndRainbows20089
Summary: Bellatrix Black wants to change her life around, and she finds the one person who can help her do that. For The Cross-Gen Competition.


**AN:** This is my first time doing a crossgen pairing, so be nice? Also this is a entry to The Cross-Gen Competition! :)

**Declaimer:** I own nothing!

**Word Count:** 975!

**Pairing:** Lily Luna/Bellatrix Black!

Enjoy!

One letter changed my life

_To whoever gets this letter;_

_My name is Bella and I'm a bad person… I killed many people… Including my family. I will never forgive myself. Ever. This letter don't really have much of a point.. My therapist told me to write it and send it with 'that weird owl thing you have'. She meant Sparks, see, I'm a witch and that is how we send letters to other witches. It's fairly cool. Anyway, I'm sorry to have bothered you. _

_Bellatrix Black_

I looked at the letter before I sent it, I didn't expect someone to reply. I just wanted to feel better, I didn't but maybe after a while I would.

"Give this to someone who will listen," I whispered to Sparks, my owl. The owl Hoo'd and went out the jail cell window. Muggles are really weird…

_Bellatrix, _

_I know who you are. My father stopped you and Voldemort. I thought you were in Azkaban? What happened with that? Why are you seeing a therapist? Why is she a muggle? Why did you write this letter to me, of all people?_

_Lily Luna Potter_

_Lily, _

_That's a nice name. I didn't know Harry Potter had kids. Do you have any siblings? I'm in a muggle prison, and they gave me a muggle therapist. I'm seeing her because I killed a lot of people, which I regret and were figuring out why I killed them. I didn't write it to you per say, I told Sparks to give it to someone who would listen… Blame the owl, not me. So how old are you? Sorry, if you don't want to keep talking to me, that's fine, I'll leave you alone._

_Bella_

_Bellatrix,_

_Oh. I am known for my ability to help people with their problems… I guess it can't hurt to talk to you. I'm seventeen and I have three older brothers, Albus Severus and James Sirius, and Teddy Lupin. What's muggle prison like?_

_Lily_

_Lily, _

_Muggle prison is boring! We live like 'regular' people only we are locked up in a cage. A CAGE! It's ridiculous. Figures your father would name a boy after Dumbledore and Snape… And his father and… Sirius… If you don't know already I killed your fathers godfather, he was my cousin. And Teddy Lupin? Is that your fathers godson? He's my great nephew. I also killed his mother… I killed too many of my family, dear Lily. I hope you understand that I am sorry for what I have done._

_Bella_

I stood outside of a prison called Rikers Island, it was located in New York in America. The fact that I was in America wasn't what was shocking, it was that I was here to see Bellatrix Black, who changed her name back to black after her husband was killed in the second wizarding war. Bella made a deal with the wizarding council that she would serve her sentence in a muggle prison if she gave all the names of the Death Eaters, the Ministry obliged. I didn't know if this was a good idea… I mean, going to a muggle prison to see one of the Death Eaters my parents put away?

Bella and I have been owling to each other ever since those very first letters, it started about six months ago. Today she was getting out of jail on good behavior. Muggles are weird…

I was nervous to meet the older women, only being seventeen, but I was excited as well. I signed in at the sign in place and went to see her. She was very different then the History book pictures showed, her normal bushy hair was completely straight and she looked like a 20-year-old girl. Not the 30-year-old she was.

She smiled when she saw me and gave me a hug, "Lily! You're even more gorgeous in person!"

I blushed, "T-thanks."

She took my hand and led me out of the prison, after I signed the release forms. Once she was outside, she started running around yelling, "I'M FREE!"

I laughed, "Indeed you are, are you ready to go home?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, thank you so much for letting me stay at your flat."

I smiled, "Of course, over the last few months I have gotten to know you, and I truly believe you changed. You're welcome for as long as you like."

Bella smirked and I wondered what was going on in her head. I shook the thought off for now and took the girls hand apparating to my flat in London.

It was around midnight when Bella and I finally went to bed, we spent the evening talking about everything and anything. I was lying in bed when I sensed her staring at me, I blushed, "What?"

She shook her head and leaned in, capturing my lips into hers. The kiss was passionate and gentle, unlike any of the other kisses I had. I kissed back temporarily forgetting that Bella had said she was straight when I told her I was a lesbian. No, that didn't matter right now.

"I like you," she whispered as she pulled away

I tilted my head, "But I thought you sai-"

She put a finger to my lips, "Forget what I said, Lily. I lied; I was scared to be who I was, so I turned to all the wrong things. I got caught up being the Dark Lord's slave; he refused for me not to be married, so I married Rod…"

I gaped at her and she laughed her bell like laugh that I figured out a few hours ago, I loved, "You look like a fish,"

I laughed as well and kissed her again, "I like you too,"

She grinned a wide, toothy grin cuddling into me and we both drifted off to sleep.

End


End file.
